Like Father like Daughter
by RozaBelikovXDimkaBelikov
Summary: Nessie has grown and has her new boyfriend Jake. Although things get a little awkward when someone who also was crushing on Bella pays a visit. One-shot


I tapped my foot impatiently against the pavement. It just figures that a few nomadic vamps would show up right about now. Since they murdered one person in the city and one on the reservation, they kind of had it coming. Carlisle insisted upon 'politely' asking them to leave their area. Of course, with any male mythical creature that has pride issues, they not so politely declined. Then, they did the not so kind way of asking with a pack of horse sized wolves barking in their faces and three other male vampires who have their advantages in fighting.

Oh, if you're wondering why I'm so impatient and so annoyed by the vampires, Jake and I were SUPPOSED to go to the movies together. I suppose there's worse things; it mostly means we'll just miss the commercials and he couldn't pick me up. Oh well, at least I get to drive my new car. Gift from dad for my 7th/18th birthday; a Saleen S7. Jake looked like was about to pass out… I honestly think he was more excited than I was, and I was pretty ecstatic.

I could feel the a gentle rain began to pelt my face, but I guess it wasn't so gentle to everyone else since they were all running like a werewolf ran into the middle of the street, teeth bared. I laughed softly at the thought, doing the human thing and pulling up my brown hood as my phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ness!" I smirked.

"Hey Seth, so did you guys chase them off?"

"Oh yea! You shoulda seen it! One second, it was only Carlisle and they looked all cocky then the next they're surrounded by a pack of wolves and three other vamps," Seth laughed. Oh gosh, even though he's not related to me (who other than my parents is related to me?) he still is like family. We sort of switch off on the big sister to younger brother and younger sister to big brother relationship things. Kind of like the relationship between Jake and mom.

That was probably the most awkward conversation in my entire life, "So mom, you made out with Jake?"

"Erm… Well… Umm…. Yes…" Weirdly, I wasn't as freaked out as everyone thought I was going to be. Actually Uncle Emmett thought it was hilarious and said I was just like my mom, just taking everything in stride. Huh, you're all vampires. Cool. Shapeshifter? Niffy. Mom made out with my boyfriend/fiancé? There's a logical explanation. Don't give me that look! The theory I have is that since I'm a lot like my mom, in a NORMAL world, mom and Jake could be together. If you didn't have your potential soul mate, then someone who is a lot like them could work right? Besides, it was that part of me that is exactly like my mother that drew Jake to her.

"Sounds like I missed a good time," I joked rolling my eyes. Boys.

"Totally! Those vamps looked like they were about to run away screaming like little girls," Seth laughed. He is a mess, but he's looked out for me for years. Actually, scratch that, he and Jake have been there since I literally was born. "Alright Ness, I know, you want to talk to Jake right?"

"Thanks Seth!" I chirped happily. In the background there was some fiddling of the phone and a few voices that I think were Emmett and Jasper laughing, Growling… Paul I think, and Seth saying something.

"Uh… Actually I think as soon as the vamps cleared out, he jumped on his motorcycle. I think he's on his way." I sighed. I wouldn't get to talk to him, but at least he would be here sooner.

"Oh well, thanks anyway. Glad that everything worked out alright." Seth snorted.

"You and your mom worry WAY too much for your own health!" he laughed. Okay he had a point there, but it was hereditary on both sides, I was doomed. Same with how stubborn I am and my temper; I'm just glad I had grace on ONE side of my genes.

"Okay I do, happy?" I relented. That argument was doomed before it began. "I'll talk to you later, k?"

"Sure, bye Ness." I snickered sliding my phone back down into its original position. It was only then that I realized I was being watched. I slowly turned to face whoever the heck was standing a few yards away. Ah… Creeper.

"Uh… Hi?" I awkwardly said after it was obvious he was staring at me and not just blankly in a daze. "Can I help you?"

"Was that your boyfriend?" he asked titling his head to one side. His hood was up as well, so it was impossible to see his face. "On the phone I mean." Oh gosh… SETH…MY…. BOYFRIEND!! That was rich! I burst out laughing clutching my sides for a few seconds before I remembered he had no idea what I was laughing about. I guess I'm just used to hanging out with people who just knew who was with who and what was just hilarious.

"Oh sorry, no that wasn't my boyfriend," I stammered between chuckles. "Really close friend, he's like a big brother to me."

"Ah well you see, I lost my phone number, can I have yours?" I raised an eyebrow. Was that just a cheesy pick up line that worked in movies but not real life? Oh crap, he asked if that was my boyfriend on the phone to find out if I had a boyfriend. "Cause I'm just wondering what such a little beauty like yourself would be doing at the movies all by herself." Oh. My. Gosh. I blushed, (I blame you mom), across my entire.

"I'm just waiting for my… friend," I mumbled stupidly.

"Really? Because if I could rewrite the alphabet, I would put 'I' and 'U' together." Alright this really isn't going well, I thought as I stared at my feet. When I looked up again, it took everything in my will power not to use 'SING' (if you haven't seen Miss Congeniality you wouldn't get it) on this guy. He was INCHES away from my face! But now that he was closer, I finally got a better look at his face; blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair… that looked like a bad imitation of how my dad does his hair, huh, weird.

"So what's your name angel?"

"Erm… Vanessa," I mumbled staring at him more intently. Suddenly he seemed distracted by something over my shoulder. Something about him seems so weirdly familiar. Memories of rooting through my parents' year books came to mind… oh no… that can't be…

"_**YOU!!!**_" he shouted along with another voice. I whipped around and took a sigh of relief. Jake was standing next to his motorcycle, looking quite pissed off I might add.

"Jake!" I yelled shooting over to his side and throwing my arms around his neck, catching him up with everything that happened while he was gone. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on the top of my head, still glaring at the guy trying to make a move on me. "I really missed you," I whispered quietly so only he could hear. I felt his grip tighten around my torso.

"Long time no see Newton," Jake laughed. I snickered into his chest. "So what have you been up to lately?" Mike grimaced as Jake swung me around to face the brooding blonde.

"What are you doing here Jacob? Shouldn't you be over crying over Bella?" I flinched staring at him with wide eyes. Yes he got on dad's nerves, but I mean he's supposed to be a decent guy. I guess the seven years haven't been as kind to him as everyone else. Jake appeared completely unbothered.

"Nah, that corner is free now if you would like to have your turn crying over her. I see you met my girl," he joked jostling me with the right arm wrapped around me. "Of course if you wanna go cry over her that's fine too." I rolled my eyes; I think he was enjoying this a little too much. Although I'm pretty sure dad will enjoy it just as much if not more from Jake's and my memories. I have to admit though, I've never seen a human go that strange purple and red color.

"Hey do you know who we're talking about? You know Bella?" Mike asked obviously me quickly.

"Um… Yea, we're… friends," I mumbled unconvincingly.

"It's just you look at lot like her," he grumbled. "Maybe that's why he went for you." I narrowed my eyes, despite the fact he said it quietly enough that a normal human wouldn't hear it, it still stung. I very nearly snarled at him but decided against it. Most humans don't take that so well.

"So you're saying that my fiancé only loves me because I remind him of a girl he used to like?" I growled. He looked first startled that I replied to that afterthought then terrified. I could hear Jake cracking up behind me as I stalked slowly towards Mike. He was way too afraid to look like a sissy to back off but he looked scared stiff. "Well?! Do you?!" I shrieked.

"…Ye..Yes… I mean NO!! You kinda look like her so I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong!" I shouted as my palm made contact with his face. Jake was next to rolling on the ground laughing. Mike looked like he was just slapped by a sumo-wrestler, meaning staggering backwards with his entire face red from the injury, humiliation, and anger.

"You're… You're just lucky I don't hit girls!" he shouted jumping in his car, I think it was from the 80s. Jake and Rosalie were trying to educate me in the way of cars, but my knowledge was of mostly this century. I started snickering as well.

"Love to see you try!" I shouted as he drove away, much over the speed limit I might add. Of course my family gave up on the speed limit a very long time ago. "Wow, dad's right that guy is annoying," I laughed turning around to Jake. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Texting," he mumbled cursing under his breath. I think his fingers were slightly too big for the keyboard on his phone.

"Umm… Care to share who?"

"Your parents," he laughed. "They'll get a kick out of this." I rolled my eyes, mom probably will chastise me and dad will pretend to go along with it, then as soon as she's out of earshot he'll praise me. That is so like them.

"Whatever, come on I wanna see Friday the 13th," I announced grabbing Jake's arm and dragging him into the theater.

"I just have one more thing to say," he laughed.

"What?"

"Like father like daughter."

"Oh shut up."

"Ah well, it's not his fault he doesn't sparkle or turn into a giant wolf."

AN: Just an idea I thought would be funny, anyways please review!


End file.
